


Trying. Not failing.

by GodAndMonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Detective Swan, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: Detective Swan is forced to deal with her past traumas as she working on a case. Regina, a criminal psychologist and Emma's best with her own childhood problems tries to figure this case out. In the end, both of them are forced to figure themselves out before they catches anyone."They were forced to work together. They were forced to be polite to one another. They were never forced to laugh, talked, share, drink. They were never forced to care.Yet they did."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Trying. Not failing.

“Stop staring.” The blonde says as she shoves another fry into her mouth.

“W-what,” Regina wakes up from her haze and her brown eyes widen as she realizes. She did, indeed. Stared.

“Where have you gone to?” Detective Swan smiles at the woman. “Tried to figure another psychopath mind?”

“That’s what I get paid for..” Regina rolls her eyes. “But, no.., If you must know I was wondering if I hid all my snickers bars..”

“Ruby babysit Henry?” Emma chuckles.

“Yes, and after this long day all I want is a hot bath and a pile of chocolate.”

“Then why do you keep ordering salad?” the blonde knows the answer. But after spending the entire day chasing a sixteen year old drug dealer -who watched way too much crime documentaries on Netflix - she needs their regular bickering.

“Because I want to live to see my son go to college” she answers as she forces herself to take another bite from her salad.

“This…” Emma points at the piles of greens and healthy things in front of her “Is not living.”

A ring from Emma phone stops Regina from answering back when Emma suddenly goes back to her professional mode “Detective Swan.”

* * *

“What does is have to do with me?” She asks while gathering her things and Regina realizes their break is over. “Fine, I’ll be there is five minutes, Lucas is already with me” she concludes and signs for Regina they need to go quickly.

“Why am I here?” Regina asks again when they drive all the way to the other side of the city.

“I don’t know… he just said that he got a phone call..”

“I’m not a cop Emma… I’m not driving all the way to the other side of the town because of a phone call..” she declares while messaging Ruby she will be late.

“He also said that the person who made the call sounded hysterical”

“He called 911! Of course he was hysterical!” Regina raises her voice, but they both know she would have come no matter what. She wouldn’t let Emma check any apartment on this area of the city alone.

“Well… you get to do what you love.. look around and tell me why this person hasn’t been answering phone calls for two days.., do your all ‘blame it on the parents’ stuff..”

“You know I actually went to University and got a Doctor ID, right?” If a look could kill, Emma was dead.

“And yet I’m the one with the gun..” she mumbles under her breath.

* * *

“When will I get a gun?” The brunette whines as she looks at the shiny, dangerous yet exciting thing that was safely tucked in the blonde belt.

“With your temper?” Emma laughs and rolls her eyes while still trying to unlock the door. “Never.”

“You do know I am working with you on psychopath cases, I have a three-year old son, I need to be able to protect myself.” Regina tries to reason but her pouting lip gives her away.

“Don’t worry, you have me.”

“Yeah, if I will be locked with a crazy killer I sure can trust you.” She mumbles as she watches the blonde struggling with breaking the lock.

“Just..” Regina sighs before she reaches for the gun and fire two bullets toward the stubborn lock.

“Regina!” Emma screams both in anger and surprise. “I have to report every bullet that gets shot from this gun!”

“Tell them their greatest detective can’t break a lock!” Regina smiles before walking into the apartment.

“That’s not fu-, wait, greatest detective?”

“That was a mocking to our Police Department”

“I’ll still take it…” Emma smiles and follows the annoying brunette into the shady apartment.

“I’m sure you will… ,Emma, wait!” Regina tries to warn, to stop the blonde from entering any further. But it was too late. Emma already spotted the black letters on the wall, the lonely flower – A Carnation flower. On the bed.

“He’s back,” she silently whispers.

“Emma,” Regina rushes toward the shaking woman, “Emma, look at me!” she palms a pale cheeks and forces green eyes to meet brown. “He is in jail.” She states, calmly. Fiercely.

“Yellow,” the blonde point out the color of the flower, “It means disappointment”

“He is in jail.” Regina tries to gain Emma’s attention. “What’s that?” Emma suddenly frees herself from Regina’s hold and moves toward the wall.

The wall was cover with her name. “Emma” was written with black color and she almost missed it. She almost missed the tiny photo that was stick to the wall, below her name.

“Who is this?” Regina asks as she studies the little blonde girl in the photo.

“I don’t know.”

“We need to call Neal.” Regina states.

And Emma face becomes colder as she takes out her phone and calls her boss.

* * *

Emma was sitting beside her desk. Frozen. Her eyes stared at the tiny photo of the girl laying on the black, rusty wooden desk, searching. For something.

“Detective Swan,” the brunette tries, unsuccessfully to gain the woman attention.

“Emma,” she breathes slowly. moving towards the blonde as if she approaches an injured animal. Well, in Emma’s case that animal will be a lioness, smart and dangerous. Yet, fascinating.

“I’m fine” Emma replies, too tired, too drained. “I am.” She repeats.

Looking at her now, Regina couldn’t help but hate herself for letting this woman get so close to her. She knew her for years. Always hated her from afar.

But then, they were forced to work together.

_“Still a child, I see,” she mocked her when she first saw her at the office. A hot chocolate on her desk._

_“Still a bitch, I see,” Emma replied. Rolling her eyes with annoyance and staring at the open file she was working on._

They were forced to work together. They were forced to be polite to one another. They were never forced to laugh, talked, share, drink. They were never forced to care.

Yet they did.

“I’m here,” Regina raw voice promises as she gets closer to the woman. “I’m here.” She whispers before she kisses a porcelain forehead and walks out of the room.


End file.
